


My Snowman and Me 'A My cute little psychopath Christmas special'

by Ryan_spinel



Series: My cute little psychopath series [3]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bullying, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Party, Christmas Special, Cute Ending, Dancing and Singing, Depression, Dorks in Love, F/M, First Love, Hallucinations, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Japan, One True Pairing, Our boy has hit rock bottom, Panic Attacks, Pet Names, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romantic Fluff, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Worth Issues, Short & Sweet, Snow, Songfic, Spinel needs a hug, Steven needs a hug, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Survivor Guilt, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trauma, True Love, Yandere, failed suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan_spinel/pseuds/Ryan_spinel
Summary: Today is Christmas and the day of the Winterfell dances. How will Steven make things right with his bun-bun?
Relationships: Spinel & Steven Universe, Spinel/Steven Universe
Series: My cute little psychopath series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889473
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	My Snowman and Me 'A My cute little psychopath Christmas special'

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone. I know 2020 was a terrible year for us all, I hope my stories help. I couldn't have written so much without your guys' support. Let's hope next year will be good and have a great rest of your day. See you guys next year.

It’s been days since the destruction of H.E.L.L and the death of Clifford Eastwood. ‘The nightmare is over, but the damage is done’ that sentence has been spinning through my head since that day. It’s also Christmas day, I slept through the entire morning, I wouldn’t be bothered to open my presents, I don’t deserve them. I don’t even deserve a lump of coal. Although at least I have some sort of punishment, which is the itchy cast around my broken wrist. That’s something. 

“Steven, Merry Christmas!” Dad said, wheeling into my room. He got out of the hospital two days ago, that prick Yami broke both of his legs. 

“Dad, what are you doing? You should be resting.” I said, bouncing out of my bed.

“It’s okay, little man. You don’t have to worry about me. I’m more worried about you. Why don’t you open your presents.”

Why does he worry so much about his worthless son? I don’t deserve him, a great and caring father. 

“Maybe later, I just want to be alone,” I said, sitting on the edge of my bed. 

He wheeled his wheelchair to my bed, getting up from it and sitting beside me. I don’t deserve this.

“The Winterfell dance is tonight, aren’t you going to ask Spinel out?” 

I forgot all about it, I was going to ask her out. But fate had different plans. 

“She hates me, dad. I don’t deserve her.” 

My dad knows everything that happened in H.E.L.L, since then he has been keeping a close watch on me. He should be starting his carwash business, why waste your time on a mistake?

“Steven Universe, did Spinel actually say she hated you?” 

“No, but-”

“Well, that’s your answer. Spinel is the type of girl that isn’t afraid to speak her mind. If she hated you she would have said that.”

“But how could she forgive me for all the horrible things I did? What happened to her, to Perri, it’s all my fault. They suffered because of me.” I panicked, starting to shake.

“Steven you’re having a panic attack, just breath.” He said, holding me tight. I started to cry a little bit, just somebody please kill me. No one will miss me, they’ll be glad I’m gone. 

“I just want to die, I don’t deserve anything.”

“I’m here, Steven. I’m sorry that I have been neglecting you, I should have realized that you were in pain. I love you, Steven, you deserve love too. I don’t know what it will take for you to realize that, but, I highly encourage you to go to the dance with Spinel. Please, Steven, give yourself a chance.” 

Even if he was right, Spinel would never want to even look at me. There’s no point to even try. But if it will get him off my case, then so be it. 

“Okay dad, I’ll go to see Spinel. I can’t right now because it’s snowing way too hard.” 

“Don’t worry Steven, I prepared you for this occasion. Just let me get your snowsuit.” Dad said, wheeling out of my room.

“Wow, thanks, dad.” Goddamn it. 

I was given a giant warm orange tracksuit. It will keep me warm, but it looks ridiculous.

“What do you think Steven? You look pretty slick to me.” Dad said

“I look like a pumpkin.”

“Well, think of it this way. Spinel would think it’s pretty funny, girls like funny guys.” Yeah, funny looking. “Anyway, here are your snow gloves and this winter trapper hat.” He said, giving me the items. “Now go win her back, I believe in you.” 

I walked through the snow to Spinels’ house. It's funny that we live so close. I had to move through the thick, cold snow. At least I had the proper shoes for the snow. 

I finally arrived at Spinels’ house, it seemed empty and lifeless. Ms. Valentines’ car is here, but this seems like a waste of time, a waste of their time. But I know my dad will hound me if I don’t do it, so I might as well. 

I walked to the front door and knocked on the door. No one answered, they probably know it’s me and they are ignoring me. Why wouldn’t they, her Grandma should hate me, want me dead? 

Although, the door was open, so I went inside. It’s better than freezing out there. 

I walked inside and heard a noise from the kitchen, it’s probably Ms. Valentine cooking cookies and shit. I guess I can ask her where Spinel is.

“Ah, excuse me-” But when I turned the corner, it wasn’t Grandma cooking. It was Spinel, making hot choco. She looks so beautiful, she was wearing a red dress with a candy cane pattern. She’s so beautiful, I don’t deserve her beauty. 

“It’s me, Spinel. Steven Universe.”

She didn’t answer, only stopped doing what she was doing. 

“Listen, I’m sorry that I just barged in. I just thought of a silly idea. Why don’t we go to the Winterfell dance, tonight?” 

Still no answer, I knew this was a mistake. I should have never come here.

“I’ll just leave, enjoy your hot choco, goodbye Spinel.” 

I left, knowing that I should have never come here. Dad would think I never saw her if I told him the truth. I’ll just lie and I’ll go somewhere else until the dance is over. Great plan Steven, great plan. 

“Hey Dad, I’m...home,” I said, not seeing him. Where did he go? 

While I was taking off my snowsuit, I saw a two-piece black suit on the table, with a note on top of it that says ‘Merry Christmas, I hope you two have fun’ 

I bawled my eyes out when I saw the note, dad wasted money on an expensive suit for his shitty son. I can’t do this anymore, it’s too painful. 

“Hey Steven, where are the Honeycrisp apples?” Ryuk entered the house, just realizing I was trying. “What’s wrong with you?” He said

I ignored him and went straight to the storage closest, grabbing a roll of rope. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” I started to tie a noose knot. “Steven you are not thinking-” 

“Shut up! If you want my remaining life span, then come and get it before it’s too late.” I said, going to my room and attaching the rope to my ceiling fan. 

“Steven-”

“Why do you care that I die? You’re a shinigami, what difference does it make that one more human dies?” I said, putting my head through the noose. 

“You better get out your Death note, and you should get a really long life span now,” I said, standing on the edge of my bed. 

“Steven-” 

KNOCK KNOCK

“What-” I said, falling off the bed and hitting the floor hard.

“I was going to say that the noose wasn’t tied properly,” Ryuk said.

KNOCK KNOCK

“Shit, who could it be?” But before I could leave my room, I heard the front door open. I have to get off this noose before Dad sees me. 

“Hold on-” I said, leaving my room while taking off the rope around my neck. But before I could, I slipped into a small puddle of melted snow. 

I fell to the ground, with the noose still around me. And the person looking down at me is no other than Spinel. She was wearing the same dress, but she also had a warm fuzzy jacket too. 

We both stared at each other, in awkward silence. 

“Oh hey Spinel, what’s up?” I said, taking off the rope around my neck. She didn’t answer back, instead started to walk towards me. “Did you forget something-” I tried to say, but Spinel kicked my shin before I could finish. 

“Ow, what’s your problem?” I said, holding onto my sore shin. 

“My problem, what’s your problem? Having a rope around your neck like that.” 

“Now Spinel, it’s not what-” 

“It’s what it looks like? Nice try, I’m not stupid Steven. You were going to hang yourself.” 

“Yeah, so?” 

Spinel was lost with words, looking pissed off. 

“Why would you try something like that?” 

“Because I'm a terrible person, you hate me, and I deserve to die.” I listed all of my faults. 

“I never hated you, why would you say something like that?” She said, starting to tear up. 

“I-, well. Why are you even here in the first place, are you just here to spite me?”

“Spite you, Steven what’s going on? I came to tell you that I wanted to go to the dance. I thought about what you said, and I miss you. Let’s just have a good time.” Spinel said. 

“Look, that’s nice and all. But I just don’t feel up to it.” I said, walking to my room. But I was stopped when Spinel grabbed my arm. “Spinel, let me go.” 

“I’m not giving you a choice, you’re going to that dance with me.”

“You’re being crazy.” 

“I’m crazy! She said, pulling me back, she is surprisingly strong for her size. “I’m not the one who almost hanged himself.” 

“Spinel-” I said, slipping on the puddle again. Causing both Spinel and me to fall. 

“Ow-” I said but was interrupted by Spinel. 

When was on her knees, crying. I think she hurt herself when she fell.

“(crying) You selfish bastard, why would you even consider taking your own life.” She said, whipping her tears with the sleeve of her jacket. “I can’t believe you think that my life would be better if you were gone, I will miss you so much. My heart would break if you took your life. I know things are tuff, what happened in H.E.L.L was terrible. But we can work this out, I promise.” Spinel said, getting up from the floor. 

“If you really do love me, you will be at the Winterfell dance at five.” She said, leaving without a goodbye. 

“Well Steven, I guess you’re going to the dance after all,” Ryuk said. 

I arrived at the dot of five, I couldn’t see Spinel, maybe she isn’t here yet. I walked into the school stadium, it was a winter wonderland themed and there were a bunch of people there. 

I remembered Spinel telling me that Perri and Lexi wanted to go together. But that will never happen. Perri is now in a mental hospital for the time being, after her mother found out that Perri cut herself (all because of a certain someone). 

“Steven.” Who said that? 

“Steven, Steven.” Someone is saying my name, it doesn’t sound like Spinel. It sounds like a male's voice. 

Then all of a sudden, someone tapped me on the shoulder. 

“Hey Steven, how’s the taste of Spinel's mouth?” Clive said, appearing out of nowhere.

I jumped back, feeling like I just saw a ghost.

“You’re a pathetic weak little shit.” Another Clive behind me said

“Get away from me-”

“You killed my friends.” A third on appeared 

“I hope it was all worth it.” 

“Pain, pain, pain.” 

“Tell me Stevi, what is pain?” 

“Fuck you, you little bastard!”

“I don’t know, what does it look like?”

“I hate you for what you did.” 

I was now surrounded by about seven different versions of Clifford. They were mocking me, he’s supposed to be dead. 

Then another Clive grabbed ahold of my hand. 

“The present is Spinels’ intact hymen, I want you to break it.” 

“Get away from me!” I screamed, pushing over the Clive that grabbed my hand. 

“Steven, what’s wrong with you?” A student said

“Why would you do that?” Another one said

“That’s a dick move bro.” 

“Are you sick in the head?” 

“Why would you push over Spinel like that?” 

I looked down at my feet and saw Spinel on the floor. Did I do that, I thought that was Clive? No, no why is this happening? 

Out of shame, I rushed out of the stadium. Forgetting to grab my snowsuit from my gym locker. 

I ran across the street, into a small park. I ran so fast I crashed into a pile of snow. I tried to get up, but I don’t have the mental strength to do so. 

“Why can’t you be dead?” I said out loud, causing an echo. 

“Just leave me alone, do you hate me that much? I just want to have a happy life with Spinel, then you fucked it all up. Just give me a break, please.” I said, crying in the snow. 

“I should have been dead, I should have never gotten Spinel involved with my shit. I broke her heart so many times, why does she even want to spend time with me?” 

Going outside without my snowsuit was a terrible idea, I was freezing. But, maybe this is my punishment, I’ll just stay here and turn into an ice cube. Spinel will find someone better, someone, smarter, and kinder. 

“I welcome you, death,” I said succumbing to the cold.

This is it, I will now freeze to death. It’s not suicide, I just will die of natural causes. Yes, natural causes. I hope your life gets better Spinel, without me. 

Wait, what is that beautiful sound. It sounds like a piano, Moonlight Sonata, maybe. No, it’s something different, I must find out the source.

I got up from the snow and listened to music, it’s so beautiful, so peaceful. Wait, I am now hearing a voice, an angelic voice, a beautiful voice. It’s so magical with the blend of the piano and the angelic voice. 

I can’t freeze, I can’t freeze/ My body feels like it’s shutting down, I must find the voice before it’s too late. 

This beautiful toon, I can’t perish without knowing what it is. It’s coming to my school, it’s coming from the stadium. I was just there and now I am hearing the music. No, the music stopped playing, where is it? Where is that beautiful sound? 

I rushed to the stadium, believing that’s where it came from. I reached the doors of the building, I couldn’t see anyone. I went inside. No one was there, empty like a ghost town. 

Wait, it’s that piano again. And it’s coming from the stage. On the stage were a piano, two elves, and someone. I must move closer.

Don't cry, snowman, not in front of me  
Who'll catch your tears if you can't catch me, darling  
If you can't catch me, darling

Wait, I see it all now. I see everything! Quinn is playing the piano and dressed like a reindeer. Bryan and Ryan are dressed up as elves and dancing. And the singer is no other than the most kindhearted and beautiful girl. Spinel Valentine, my Spinel. 

Don't cry, snowman, don't leave me this way  
A puddle of water can't hold me close, baby  
Can't hold me close, baby

Spinel sounds so beautiful, like an angel. It looks like she notices me, and gives me a little grin. She was wearing a very sexy Santa Claus outfit. They put in all this effort, for me. 

Spinel jumped off the stage and ran towards me, with open arms. Both of us started to dance like we were in the finals of dancing with the stars. 

I want you to know that I'm never leaving  
'Cause I'm Mrs. Snow, 'til death we'll be freezing  
Yeah, you are my home, my home for all seasons  
So come on, let's go

Let's go below zero and hide from the sun  
I love you forever where we'll have some fun  
Yes, let's hit the North Pole and live happily  
Please don't cry no tears now, it's Christmas, baby

Now slow dancing, her head laying on my chest. While my chin rested on Spinels’ head. 

My snowman and me  
My snowman and me  
Baby

“You are beautiful, Spinel. You sang like an angel.” 

“I did it all for you because I care.” 

“I’m so-” I said, but was hushed mid-sentence.

“You don’t need to be, Stevi. We’ll get through this, one day at a time.” Spinel said

“And we will do it together.” 

“Always.” 

“Merry Christmas, bun-bun.” 

“Merry Christmas, Steven. But don’t think you are done yet.” 

“I’m confused-” I said, then out of nowhere. Spinel stuck a mistletoe on my forehead. 

“You know the rules, cowboy.” She said, and at that moment I just realized what’s about to happen. 

“I do.” 

And so, both of us leaned in, sharing a soft, little kiss. Her lips were so soft and smelled like peppermint. I can’t be more thankful for this night. (The kiss lasted for about five minutes, it was our first. The one with Clive doesn’t count because it wasn’t consensual. Remember everyone, communication is the key, don’t be a Clifford) 

“This is so adorable,” Quinn said

“I should attend Christmas parties more often,” Ryan said, snapping a photo of Spinel and me.

“Why do you have to make something cute, creepy,” Bryan added

“Both of you, hush your mouths. Just let these two have their moment, they deserve it.” 

"They are a cute couple," Bryan said

"Bullshit, they are a super-duper adorable power couple. I could see them being King and Queen, ruling over the world." Ryan protested 

Well, Ryan, that is what I'm working on. 

To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> The song that Spinel sung was Snowman by Sia in their 2017 album every day is Christmas


End file.
